


Yellow, Black or Green?

by Rivulet027



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Cars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They agreed to get a new car, but Adam wasn’t about to get the car he’d be driving around in yellow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow, Black or Green?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: I still blame MnR.

“I think we should get it in yellow.”

Adam paused, the dish he was drying going back into the rack as he turned to Dustin. He leaned against the counter with a look that clearly said ‘no’. Dustin gave him an innocent look and held up the catalogue of the car they were considering purchasing.

“But dude,” Dustin stressed, “it would look so good in yellow.”

To emphasize his point Dustin turned the catalogue to show him a picture of the car in yellow. Adam smiled fondly and shook his head as he made his way over, plucked the catalogue out of Dustin’s hand and tossed it on the table, with a simple, “No.”

Dustin pouted.

“Your bike and car are yellow.”

“But…”

Adam kissed away Dustin’s protest before he pointed out, “We are trading in my car so I was thinking either black again or maybe green.”

Dustin contemplated him for a moment before he snatched up the catalogue again. He flipped through it rapidly before he complained, “But there aren’t any pictures of it in green. And yellow…”

Again Adam kissed him silent. He knew he’d won when Dustin’s fingers threaded into his hair to pull him closer.


End file.
